Just Lemons
by idig4skullz
Summary: Yup, you read the title right. Just lemons of your favorite Corpse Party ships like MayuxMorishige, SatoshixNaomi, YoshikixAyumi, and YukaxYuuya. These are the only ships for the lemons for now, but I might come back and add more later.
1. Mayu and Morishige

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABE OWNERS!

Essay Prep

Mayu sighed in frustration at her homework. When it came to school, she really wasn't that great. Figuring out word problems and solving math equations had never really been her forte. However, she could play the flute, which was something she was proud of. But that wouldn't help her in college as much as having strong grades would. At the moment, she was struggling with an essay on a war of her choice. It seemed nearly impossible to write an essay on this subject because she hated war, hated history, and hated writing in general.

She was pretty sure Morishige was either done with his essay, or about to be done, so she pulled up an instant message and messaged him.

_-Shige? Are you busy?-_

He replied almost immediately, as he always did to her messages.

-_I'm doing math homework.-_

_ -Have you finished your essay?-_

_ -Yeah.-_

_ -Can you help me please?-_

He hummed, trying to think of a response. It would be pretty hard to help her over instant messaging without just telling her what to write. Though Mayu was his best friend, it didn't sit right with him to just basically write her essay for her.

-_Can you come over? I can help you better that way.-_

_ -Okay! On my way!-_

Upon hearing her reply, he went back to his math homework. It wasn't unusual for her to be over at his house, or vice versa, doing homework. Mayu wasn't the best at school and was always struggling, so he tended to tutor her a few times a week. She was in no way dumb at all, and when they really got down to working, she could easily do her homework. In all honestly, she could have been perfectly fine with just seeing him once or twice a week, but instead insisted on three or four times. He didn't mind it though-he loved to see her and spend time with her, even under the circumstances. Her coming over didn't help with the rumors that spread around the school that they were dating, but he didn't mind that either. Nothing really ever bothered him.

His doorbell rang, and he could hear his mother welcoming Mayu to the house. She had come over so frequently that she was best friends with his parents, and probably felt more comfortable around them than he did. But it was Mayu after all-it was impossible to not fall for her charms.

"Shige!" she said, running into his room and throwing her arms around his neck.

"You just saw me a couple of hours ago," he gently laughed, while hugging her back.

"I know! But I missed you!"

Playfully rolling his eyes, he turned back to his computer. "So, you're struggling on the essay huh?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah. I just don't like war Shige . . ."

"Well, that's not the issue. Do you even _know _of any wars?"

"Um . . ."

"Why don't you write about the Russo-Japanese war?"

"What is that?"

"Ugh, Mayu . . ."

"I might just not write the essay," she said, sighing. "You'd basically have to tell me all the information anyways. Do you want to just do math homework?"

"Sure."

He watched as she walked back over to her backpack and bent down to pull a binder out of it and his breath caught in his throat. Now, finally taking notice of her, he could see that she was wearing short, ruffled black shorts that barely hid her bottom and a tight tank top. She also was lacking her usual hair accessories, leaving it a sloppy, but cute mess. He cursed himself, and blushed turning back to his homework.

She hopped onto his bed and stretched out her legs lazily. "Okay! You're probably a lot farther than I am, so we'll pick up where you left off."

"I'm only on twelve," he said. "I can help you with all of them up until that point, and then we can do the rest together."

She nodded and watched him move over to the bed and sit beside her. He started to talk through the first problem but she found herself distracted by his lips. Mayu wasn't listening to anything he was saying as the heat rose in her cheeks. Even if she did listen, she probably wouldn't understand since he was so smart. So smart and so wise . . . he _always _knew the answer to everything and Mayu found that so hot. She wasn't a raging sapiosexual (someone who is sexually attracted to intellect) because she also found him to be incredibly good looking. He was tall and had big blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses that made him appear totally innocent.

"Uh . . ." she said, blushing hard. "I get it . . ."

"Were you even listening?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Mmhmm! I just got a little side tracked."

"By what?"

"Ah . . ."

The sexual tension was making his skin crawl. A few of their encounters before had been awkward yes, but none like this one. He had no idea what made this meeting more intense than the others, but he was liking it.

"Uh . . ."

"Ah . . ."

They both looked away from each other at a loss for words.

"Hey," Mayu said, breaking the ice. "I think I can figure out this math homework. If I do mine and yours, will you write my essay? Pretty please?"

"Hmm," Morishige looked unsure. "But the math homework is easy. The essay requires me to think."

"You like to think though!"

"I guess . . ."

"Please Shige?"

He looked miserable and she felt really bad for demanding so much from him. This wasn't the first time he had done her homework. She felt she owed him _something. _Doing his math homework wouldn't suffice, then suddenly, she had an idea . . .

"I will make it worth your while," she muttered, her hand sliding over his pants and to his zipper.

As she slipped her hand into his pants and started to stroke him lightly, he couldn't verbalize any words.

_"Mayu?!" _he thought in his head. _"Are you really doing what I think you're doing?"_

She giggled at his red, flushed face and leaned up to him and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back with so much force she lost her balance and fell back onto the bed, him on top of her. They continued to kiss, releasing all of the tension that had built up between them ever since they met. Morishige ran his tongue between her lips, trying to get in and she opened her mouth slightly to allow him. Their tongues battled with each other, neither one of them taking dominance yet.

He gently ran his hands down her sides and pulled off her shorts and then her top. Her not stopping him was enough initiative to keep him going, so he pulled off her bra as well. Abandoning her lips, he kissed down her chest and wrapped his mouth around one of her breasts. He allowed his tongue to circle her nipple while he fondled her other one, and then switched.

"Ahh Shige," she groaned. "I want this . . ."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking up at her.

She looked down at him and blushed at his innocent face as he obediently waited for her answer.

"Yes, yes!"

He wasted no time continuing playing with her breasts and with his free hand, he reached down towards her panties. With his thumb, he gently rubbed her clit having no idea what effect he was having on her.

Mayu's insides were on fire as he touched her. With every step they got closer to sex she grew more excited. It made her happy that she came over here and virgin, and she was going to walk out of her without her innocence. She could finally feel him strip off her underwear and she instinctively closed her legs, hiding herself from him.

"Mayu . . ." he said, moving back up to her. "I want to see."

"You first," she mumbled.

He complied with her demand and he stripped himself fully naked before her.

"Oh my!" she gasped, covering her face. "It's so big . . ."

"Awww. Thank you."

"Not a compliment . . . I'm scared it's going to hurt."

"Have you ever, umm, done this before?"

"Not with a boy," she hesitantly said.

"With a girl?" he asked in shock.

"No! But I've . . . touched myself, you know."

"Oh."

"Thinking about you . . ."

Her statement caught him off guard as he stared at her straight in the face. For a moment, he couldn't move and she began to worry about him.

"Shige?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you-you think a-about me?" he stuttered. "While you MASTURBATE?!"

Mayu once again hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Shige! Don't be mad at me!"

The thought of her touching herself and thinking of him turned him on _immensely_. Not only that; it made him wonder just how dirty she was. He couldn't ever see someone like her masturbating, and it just drove him crazy that she did."

"Open your legs," he said, aggressively.

Shocked, she removed her hands from her face and stared at him. "Shige . . .?"

"You can't tell me that you masturbate while thinking of me and expect me not to do something. Mayu, I need this now!"

She nodded and slowly opened her legs. "Ugh! Don't stare!"

"You're beautiful," he whispered, gazing at her. "Don't hide . . ."

"I am?" she asked.

"Of course."

Finally feeling comfortable, she grabbed him and pulled him down to her and kissed him hard. Taking advantage of the quietness of their kiss, he roughly pushed into her. She screamed, but was silenced by the kiss, though he could still hear her muffled noises of pain. It broke his heart and he resisted the urge to move within her. She was so tensed up around him though, it was almost impossible not to.

She finally relaxed and bucked up against him to let him know she was ready and he immediately started to pound into her. She clenched her teeth at the pleasure, trying to keep her noises to a minimum since his parents were right downstairs.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she struggled to keep her moans in. "It's feels so good . . . I can't . . ."

"Just don't think about it," he panted.

"I have to!"

With that said, she allowed herself to moan aloud as he continued to pump in and out of her. He wanted to tell her to be quiet, but at the same time he loved to hear her moans of pleasure. Hearing her pant his name was something that he had never heard before, and he wanted to hear more of it. She was so tight and warm and adorable, it was almost too much to bear. Not wanting to finish before her, he reached his hand down to her womanhood and brought her to orgasm within seconds.

"Ohhh," she moaned as the pleasure hit her.

Her muscles began to contract around him taking everything he had. His arms shook above her, not being able to hold him any longer and he fell down beside her on the bed. They both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath from the act. Mayu looked over at him as his chest rose and fell in unison with her own.

"Shige," she breathed. "That was amazing . . ."

"It really was," he sighed, happily.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

Morishige thought about her question. He honestly really did love her for who she was of course. And the sex was amazing and he would obviously want more of that, so . . .

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, happily and then engulfed him in a hug. She pulled away from him and smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, now that you've had the best sex in your life _and _you have a girlfriend . . . you going to write that essay?"


	2. Ayumi and Yoshiki

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Hot Tub Love

"This is so nice," Ayumi muttered, sinking down further into the bubbling water.

"I'm glad you like it," Yoshiki said. "The price wasn't very nice. I'm not going to lie, this really hurt."

She laughed. "It hurt? And maybe you shouldn't have paid for a whole week! A few days would have been enough."

"Yeah well, I wanted this to be a good vacation."

"Aww," she said.

"I never went on vacation with my family," he muttered. "When I was living with them, it was always work, work, work. Then they kicked me out and as soon as they did they went to the Bahamas."

Ayumi frowned at him. She came from the best background possible, in her opinion. She had a loving mother and father who always encouraged her to do her best, and a great older sister who always took her to the movies and gave her sweets when their parents weren't looking. They had all taken many vacations together; beach trips, camping trips, trips to water parks, trips to the mountains, etc. Those were memories that she wouldn't trade for the world. But Yoshiki . . . he had no memories. And the ones he did have, were negative.

"What was it like?" she found herself asking.

"Hmm, let's see," he said, thinking. "I don't know. It's just, they always pushed me and pushed me and when they figured out that I didn't have enough potential, they had Miki. She was always smarter than me, and they began to push her and I kind of just faded away. I never got any attention, so I stayed after school a lot and smoked weed and drank with my friends. I was a screw up. A failure. And a lousy brother too. That's why they kicked me out . . ."

Right as she was about to intervene, he continued. "Then one day I told myself I didn't belong in school anyways, so I prepared to take my rage out on a gym teacher and a girl came up to me and told me I actually meant something, and was worth something. Right then I fell in love with her and she took me under her wing and straightened me out. For _two years _I was in love with this girl, but she never reciprocated my feelings due to her love for Satoshi. I thought I was never going to be with her. I thought she hated me honestly."

"Aw, come on!" Ayumi said, crossing her arms. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy!"

"I thought she was so pretty," Yoshiki continued. "Too pretty for me. I figured that I may as well just go die in a hole because she would never want a delinquent like me. An ugly, no good, foul mouthed, bleach haired, dumbass-

"Enough!" she yelled, causing a few birds that lingered around the roof hot tub to fly away. "You are _NOT _ugly at all Yoshiki Kishinuma! And you're good guy! You rarely cuss anymore and I love your bleached hair! Lastly, you are certainly not a dumbass! You're _my _dumbass."

He laughed. "I think I'd honestly rather be your dumbass than the smartest man on earth. But on a serious note, I'm not that smart are you're a genius."

"Ahh! Yoshiki! You're a different kind of smart," Ayumi explained. "Without you I wouldn't survive. You can fix stuff and I can't! And you have street smarts whereas if I were to walk out on the street, I'd die within minutes."

He smiled. "I can roll a blunt pretty good too."

"Pretty 'well'," she corrected.

"Oh excuse me," he said, sarcastically.

The both of them laugh and settled into a comfortable silence before Yoshiki broke the ice. "I hope I'm a good dad . . ."

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him seriously. "You _will_ be a good dad Yoshiki."

"How do you know that?" he asked, worriedly. "What if my kid hates me?"

"Why would it hate you?"

"Because I'll probably screw up and just suck as a parent," he sighed.

"It won't hate you! And you won't screw up, or suck!" she insisted. "I promise! You know how your parents treated you-would you ever treat your child like that?"

"Not at all!"

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about," Ayumi leaned her head back. "The stars look great tonight. Can't believe we're the only ones up here in this hot tub."

"Me neither," he shrugged. "All alone . . . in a hot tub . . . literally three feet away from each other . . ."

She giggled and moved over to him, straddling his lap. "I guess I should properly thank you for paying for all of this."

Leaning down, she captured his soft lips in a kiss and brought her hands up to rest on his broad shoulders. She could feel his hands slide down her back, and rest on her butt. Their tongues battled for dominance which he easily won, taking control of their heated kiss. They continued to make out in the hot tub and Ayumi reached behind her and pulled the string on her bikini top, allowing her breasts out of their restraints. He quickly left her mouth and went to her breasts, expertly sucking and lightly biting them just how she liked. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his head, bringing him closer to her chest. The way he bit her combined with his soft tongue circling her nipple always got to her. Though he knew exactly what she liked by now, she knew what he liked as well.

With as much force as she could muster, she started to grind her hips against his, feeling him stiffen under her. The only thing she could hear was his breath hitch in his throat, and she knew she was doing something right. She continued to hump him and he released her breasts to look down at her hips rotating around on him.

"You have no idea how hot you look," he muttered, eyeing her up and down. "You're a goddess."

She panted. "Ahhhh. . . thanks."

"Ayumi?" he asked. "Are you o-

Suddenly her whole body shook and she let out a throaty moan and collapsed on him, breathing heavily in his ear.

"Did you just rub yourself to an orgasm on me?" he asked her in disbelief.

She could only nod in response and he snickered. "Well, hopefully you're not tired, because I still need some attention."

She hummed as he ripped off her bikini bottoms along with his own. He grabbed her hips in his hands and pushed her down onto his member.

"Oh God . . ." she moaned at the contact. She reached down with her hand and touched her lower stomach, feeling his large member probing up against the skin. For some reason, she loved that feeling and it really aroused her.

"Do work," he smirked, leaning back to enjoy the view.

"Eh?" she asked. "Not fair!"

"I paid didn't I? You owe me some time off."

Playfully rolling her eyes, she sensually circled her hips around watching his face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a deep, animalistic groan. His reaction stirred her on as she started to bounce on him. He allowed himself to enjoy her bouncing breasts in his face, every once in a while allowing his tongue to flick out taste them. She continued to pant and reached up to hold her breasts since they were bouncing uncomfortably, but he easily took care of that for her.

He looked up at her face which had a dazed look across it. A red tint had appeared on her cheeks and her eyes were on the verge of closing from the pleasure. Her hair was down and wet and wild, sticking out in every direction. If she saw herself, she'd think she looked hideous, but to him, she was the complete opposite.

Deciding he wanted to see her make some reactions, he abandoned her breasts and moved his hands down to grasp her butt. He held her steady above him and he lifted his hips to repeatedly slam into her.

"Oh Yoshiki!" she yelled, grabbing his shoulders.

With their position, he was hitting her G-spot with every thrust, quickly sending her to her edge. She bit her lip and her face twisted into some contorted mess. He gazed upon her chuckling a bit. He only saw that face during their bouts of pleasure and it usually came right before she . . . he could feel her clench around him and not being able to stand the tightness, he came, filling her with his semen. She allowed herself to collapse once again onto him, his dick still nestled comfortably inside of her.

"I love you," she panted hotly in his ear.

"I love you too," he told her, holding her close to him.

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"Yoshiki," she muttered, pulling back from him to stare into his eyes. "I'm pregnant . . ."

He looked at her back, his eyes wide with fear. "No . . . no you're not."

"I am," she said, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I found out before we came here for vacation. I'm so scared."

He couldn't do anything for a moment and watched as she cried to herself, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped around her. "Don't worry," he said, hugging her to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

As she cried silently on his shoulder, he just looked over the town of Tokyo admiring the bright lights and neon signs.

_"I can't believe it," _he thought. _"I'm going to be a father."_


	3. Satoshi and Naomi

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Shower Affiliations

Naomi had been practicing really hard at Mario Cart (to avoid copyright infringements) in order to impress her crush Satoshi. She had hung out with Ayumi, Satoshi and Yoshiki about a week ago and the two girls giggled as the two boys furiously raced each other in the game. Satoshi apparently was extremely skilled at Mario Cart and beat Yoshiki at every single race, stunning them all. After Satoshi's wins and Yoshiki's losses, the two boys left to get them all food, leaving the girls behind.

Of course, Naomi and Ayumi had immediately assumed their positions and started to play it for themselves. Ayumi had beat Naomi at most of the races due to her practice with Yoshiki. They were dating, leaving Naomi alone to dream about being with Satoshi . . .

That exchange had happened over two weeks ago and now Naomi figured that she was ready to ask Satoshi to come over with the ultimate goal of admitting her feelings. Whipping out her cell phone, she quickly dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Naomi!" he said. "What's up?"

"Want to get your ass handed to you at Mario Cart?" she asked, giggling.

"Oh, you've been practicing, eh? We'll just have to see who the real champion is then! Give me ten minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit!"

After hanging up she could feel her heart flutter. The first step was done, thank God. But now she had to beat him at Mario Cart and then admit her feelings. Mario Cart wouldn't be a problem she didn't think, because she had gotten _really _good. After reading tons of internet forums, the manual, and playing the game for at least sixteen hours a day, she felt she was good to go. Admitting her feelings however, was going to pose a problem. She had never admitted anything to anyone before, because she never kept secrets or lied. Naomi was a good girl, and the prospect of delving into something like love scared her a bit. But she couldn't help it. No longer would she sit around waiting for another girl to get Satoshi, because he _was_ one of the heartthrobs of Kisaragi Academy. He was smart and sweet and helpful and would definitely treat any girl by his side right. Naomi wanted that to be that girl so badly . . . and today she would finally tell him.

Her doorbell rang, alerting her that he was there and she slowly walked over to it, adjusting her skirt, shirt and hair. She looked in the mirror, quickly checking herself over and then grabbed the door handle. This was it. Jerking it open she was greeted by a soaking wet Satoshi.

"Was it raining?" she asked, moving aside so he could walk in.

"Yeah, it was," he said, through his sopping wet hair. "About half way over here it just started to pour!"

"Ah!" she said, looking upstairs. "Do you want me to run up and get you a towel?"

"That would be lovely," he laughed, sending her on her way.

She returned a few minutes later with a towel and he was standing awkwardly with his hair over his face. He took the towel and quickly ran it back and forth over his hair, drying it.

"Whoa," she said as he took the towel off. "That hair though . . ."

"Does it look nice?" he laughed.

His hair was going in all different directions due to it being dried so roughly. His shirt was also sticking to his form, showing off all of his muscles. Naomi admired him, her eyes traveling up and down his body and drinking in the sight.

"So," he said. "We gonna race or what?"

"Yeah," she snapped out of her thoughts. She handed him a Wii mote and sat down on the couch. "You can sit down too, even though you're wet."

He nodded and took a place beside her. "You are so getting beat."

"Am not!" she said, as the 3,2,1 counted down.

Then they were racing, and Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "No rematches."

"What happens if you win?" Naomi asked, suspiciously.

"If I win, you make me dinner."

"Sounds reasonable."

"What do you want?"

"Um . . ." she stuttered, thinking about her main objective. "I'll think about it."

They continued along the track, eventually entering their third lap. Naomi was behind him, trying to catch up. "No way!"

"Yes! Yes!" Satoshi yelled, seeing the finish line on his screen. "So close to victory!"

All of that changed when Naomi acquired a red turtle shell and threw it at him, knocking his character up in the air. She whizzed past him and crossed the finish line in first place.

"YEAHH!" she yelled, pumping her fists in the air. "I WON!"

"No fair!" Satoshi whined, hiding his face in shame. "I'm all wet! That threw me off!"

"What?" Naomi laughed. "Sure! Blame it on the rain."

"Plus, I'm freezing," he said, and then began casually unbuttoning his shirt and then discarding it on the floor.

"Um . . ." she said, looking away. "You can warm up in the shower while I dry your clothes."

"Really?" he asked. "A hot shower _would _be nice."

He ran up the stairs, knowing the way to her bathroom and she grabbed his shirt laughing. She followed him upstairs and allowed him to step into the shower before she went into the bathroom and gathered his clothes. Then, she threw them in her dryer and leaned against it, sighing. There was no way she was going to be able to admit her feelings. The time just wasn't right and it wasn't romantic enough. Really, what was she thinking? She was going to tell him she loved him over a game of Mario Cart?! Unbelievable.

"Naomi!" he called from the bathroom and she hurried to him.

"Yeah?" she asked, from outside the door.

"Can you come here?"

Taken aback by his request, she found herself slowly walking into the bathroom. "Uh . . . what's wrong?"

"You have like ten soaps in here," he said. "Which one can I use?"

"All of them," she said. "Ooh! Except one! I've been meaning to throw it away because it stinks sooo bad."

"Which one?"

"The orange one."

"Half of them are orange . . ."

"Oh . . ."

"Just come look."

"Satoshi!" she yelled, blushing. "I-I can't!"

"You can," he said. "Just don't look at me."

She cautiously approached the shower and looked in and of course, he was the first thing she saw. And she couldn't look away. Her eyes widened as they traveled up his lean body. She admired his muscles and abs and leg muscles and she couldn't stop her eye from twitching at . . ._ it_.

"Dammit Naomi," he said, like he had planned this all along. "Well, you've seen me, so I get to see you!"

"EH?!"

He grabbed her and jerked her into the shower with him and immediately worked at stripping off her clothes. She didn't stop him though, in fact, she helped him. Naomi wasn't that eager to be naked in front of him, but she personally wasn't really afraid. She didn't want to sound conceded, but she _knew _she had a great body, and Satoshi knew that too.

She noticed his hands by his sides, twitching in anticipation at touching her. "Can I?" he asked, with large pleading brown eyes.

Naomi laughed, knowing immediately what he was talking about. "Yes Satoshi."

His hands flew to her breasts and she groaned at the contact. She reached down and grabbed his dick and started to stroke him, smirking at his face. Her mind was telling her to kiss him, but she stopped herself, fearing that he didn't love her. People had sex without loving each other, but they didn't kiss. Not wanting those thoughts to hinder her from proceeding, she ran her hands up his torso, feeling his abs. Then she felt one of his hands snake between her legs and she gasped as he shoved his fingers into her. It was a bit painful at first, but soon the pleasure took over. Both of them were so eager, and Naomi finally voiced her need.

"Please Satoshi," she groaned. "I need you."

He nodded at her, lust evident in his eyes. "There's one problem."

"What?"

"We're in a shower."

She bent over and rested her arms on a bar that jutted out from the shower and sexily wiggled her butt for him. "How's this?"

"Perfect . . ." he muttered, his hands grabbing onto her ass. He couldn't wait any longer as he pushed inside of her and they both moaned at the contact. He started to thrust within her and Naomi panted in sync with him. The hot water flowing onto them, combined with the heat from their actions was probably the best thing she had ever felt in her life. She willed herself to relax and enjoy it, but she couldn't and she tensed up around him the entire time.

"So tight," he muttered in her ear, sending chills up her spine. He ran his hand under her and started to rub her and she felt her legs start to shake.

"Ahhh don't!" she said. "I'm going to fall!"

"I want you to get pleasure first," he groaned, trying to hold back.

"Satoshi! I'm going to . . ."

She was cut off as the pleasure hit her and she felt herself trying to fall to the ground. He held her in place and finished, releasing himself in her in short, hot bursts. Not able to hold her any longer, he gently dropped her to the bottom of the shower and she fell in crumpled mess at his feet.

"Naomi," he said, dropping to his knees. "Are you alright?"

The water was flowing over her red face, causing her hair to stick to her. The water also gave her eyes a glazed over look, making her appear to be some sort of porcelain doll.

"Wow," he muttered, taking in her beauty. "You literally look like an angel."

"Satoshi," she said. "I know how I want you to uphold your part of the deal."

"You've figured it out now?" he asked.

"Yes. Just hear me out."

He raised a brow at her, but nodded so she could continue. "Satoshi, I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time and I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how to, and every girl at Kisaragi likes you and-

She was cut off by his lips claiming her own in a kiss. They continued to kiss until they had to pull away for air.

"Too bad for every girl at Kisaragi, because I only love one and she's right here in front of me," Satoshi said, smiling at his lover.

Beaming she grabbed him for another kiss and they stayed under the water in the shower making out . . . of course until the water got cold. Then they had to get out.


	4. Yuka and Yuuya

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cleaning Day

Yuuya had always known how to make Yuka uncomfortable. He could do it by talking to her, by touching her, or even by staring at her. Currently, she was transporting his laundry into the laundry room and he watched her creepily from the couch as she did so. She gave him a look that told him to stop, but he didn't as he continued to menacingly gaze at her. Using her hair as a shield, she went back to their room to grab another basket and quickly crossed through the living room and to the laundry room once again.

Yuka really did hate how much he made her skin crawl. They had been dating for two years and she loved him very much. It was just the fact that he held such a power over her that bothered her. Just by looking at her with that sexy smirk of his, he could make her knees weak. Every single day she woke up, wondering if it was the day she'd finally be able to resist his charms. But as soon as he whispered, "Good morning," in her ear, she knew it wasn't. Not only was it a mental power he held over her, but a physical one as well. She had stopped growing and reached her ultimate height at 4'll, but in the last two years, he'd reached a height of 6'3, completely towering over her. By his side she would have looked like a child if it hadn't been for her curves and bust.

She sighed and started to throw clothes into the washing machine, unbeknownst that was Yuuya sneaking up behind her.

Yuka could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she immediately knew who it was. "You didn't separate your whites from your colors like I asked you to."

"Hmm, you're right," he whispered in her air. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Just a bit irritated."

"You should take your irritation out of my cock."

"UGH!" she groaned, that familiar skin crawly feeling coming over her. "Yuuya! Why must you torture me?"

He laughed and released her as she stomped away from him. She ran into the living room and furiously straightened up the pile of magazines on the coffee table. That was how she distracted herself from him-furious cleaning. It usually worked when he didn't continue to pester her, but she had a feeling he wasn't going to leave her alone.

She crossed her arms at the pile of random things that littered their couch. "It's so messy in here!"

"I haven't noticed," he said, walking up to her.

She sighed. "Are you kidding? There's practically no where to sit!"

"No place to sit, hmm?" he purred, resting his hands on her waist. "You're always welcome to use my face."

Yuka could feel the heat rush to her lower regions as she shoved him off of her. "Please don't be gross! I'm really trying to clean this apartment!"

Since she couldn't work with him hovering around the couch area, she moved to the sink to wash dishes. He eyed her butt as she walked away, knowing she could feel his stare on her. He continued to watch her as she washed the dishes, her back to him. Chuckling at her behavior, he decided he would give her a few minutes of peace before pursuing her again. He couldn't help but love how she always acted like an innocent twelve year old girl all the time, which was hardly the case. Though they had had sex multiple times, she continuously acted shy around him. He didn't mind it though-in fact, he liked the way she would resist him until she finally couldn't take it anymore and gave into him. It was like a constant chase, but he _always _caught his rabbit in the end.

Yuka was enjoying herself watching dishes when she felt a pair of hands on her bottom.

"Yuuya . . ." she said, dangerously. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to leave you alone," he whispered.

She gulped. "Well, I'm telling you now! Leave me alone!"

Dropping the dish she was about to wash back into the sink, she jerked her gloves off and went back to their room. Of course he followed her, but that was okay. She was going to get rid of him for at least a few seconds.

"Here," she said, picking up a laundry basket. "Take my laundry to the laundry room."

She turned around and started to make up the bed when he stopped her. "What good is it to make up the bed now when we're going to get right back on it?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning around to see him sensually licking the crotch area of her panties.

Her skin itched as a deep blush settled itself over her chest and ran up her neck.

"Oh dear. It seems like someone's a bit _nervous_," Yuuya said, smirking at her.

"Stop," she muttered, not looking at him. "Just stop . . ."

"But you taste fantastic . . ."

She looked for a way to escape, fearing that she was going to catch on fire. Before she knew it, he was pushing her onto the bed and pulling her shorts and underwear off and moving down between her legs. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her clit, tasting all of her juices. Moving her hand down to his head, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed him further into her, arching her back in pleasure.

"Ohhh . . ." she moaned and he knew she was getting close.

With just a few more licks, he could feel her legs quiver around his head as she slumped back onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. She sat up and looked down at his smug face.

"Someone's proud," she breathed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "Can anyone else make you writhe in pleasure like that? I think not."

Once again, Yuka groaned in annoyance. "Writhe in pleasure? Really?"

She sighed and got up and started heading for the door. "Well that was great and I appreciate that. Anyways, I have to clean."

Yuuya snuck up behind her and grabbed her. "Oh no. I'm not finished with you yet."

She watched in fear as he reached his long arm out over her and pushed the door closed.

"W-what are you going to do?" she asked, although knowing what to expect. She could already feel herself aching for him again. She looked up at his towering, hulking figure as an evil smile graced his features.

"I'm going fuck the shit out of you."

She screamed in anticipation as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He roughly pulled their clothes off and she wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly. She truly did love when he was rough and she knew that this time he certainly wasn't going to go easy on her.

He shoved himself into with a grunt as she cried out. She could no longer distinguish the line between pain and pleasure as he fucked her without any mercy. He watched as her breasts bounced with every thrust and he grabbed her neck, holding her down.

"You wanna be rough?" she choked out, and then raised her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

The slap caught Yuuya completely off guard and Yuka used this opportunity to flip them over so that she was on top. He marveled at the strength her tiny body possessed as she began riding him, her face red and flushed. Deciding she wasn't going fast enough, he roughly grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her. He dug his thumbs painfully into her hips and she only felt obligated to cause him pain as well. She reached down to his neck and choked him-well as best as she could with her dainty hands. Her pleasure continued to increase as he thrust into her, but she soon found herself on her back again, and as much as she wanted to protest, she knew she wouldn't win.

He bent down to her and kissed her neck gently before resuming his rough behavior. He sucked her flesh hard making sure to leave a hickey before biting her softly. She knew his gently gesture wouldn't last long because he bit her, _hard_. She could feel drops of blood run down her neck, making her moan. Her orgasm was approaching fast and the tension building up inside of her was making her violently claw at his back, her nails leaving dark red marks in their trail. After a few more thrusts, she came, releasing a high pitched scream from her mouth. She could feel him release inside of her, his hot semen coating her insides.

He collapsed on her and she struggled to push him off. "Heavy! Heavy! Get off of me! I can't breathe!"

After hearing her pleas, he gently rolled off of her and pulled her on top of him. She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and she cupped his cheek to get closer to him. He flinched and she pulled back, noticing his yellowing cheek.

"Aww," Yuka apologized, kissing his nose. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't feel good," he laughed. "But I can assure you I thoroughly enjoyed it. I had no idea you could be so mean."

She giggled. "I like to be abusive too."

"It's not abuse when you like it."

"And how do you know I enjoyed that?"

"Oh, just a hunch."

She rolled her eyes and got off of him. Crawling towards the edge of the bed, she was stopped by his hand on her waist.

"Don't tell me you're going to clean," Yuuya said, wanting her to stay with him.

"Of course!" Yuka responded, trying to get away. "I'm tired, but that's not going to stop me from cleaning this disgusting house!"

He frowned a bit. "Stay."

"No, Yuuya," she said, shaking her head. "I have to-eep!"

She squealed as she was dragged back to him. He ran his hand over her swollen clitoris, making her jump at the touch.

"So, being tired won't stop you from cleaning, hmm?" he growled in her ear. "Guess I'll just have to fuck you so hard you can't walk."


End file.
